


[An Irken Call] Prologue - "Birth of Smeet"

by jaqyu



Series: An Irken Call [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irken OC, Irkens (Invader Zim), Original Irkens - Freeform, Smeets (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqyu/pseuds/jaqyu
Summary: A small prologue to start off my Invader ZiM fanfic, 'An Irken Call'.Wone is an Irken Soldier who doesn't wish to become an Invader, but somehow ends up chosen out of pure luck (or maybe in his case, bad luck). He's assigned a desolated planet far from his Irken Empire, and figures "let's just get this over with so I can go back to my old job". But there's something weird about the seemingly dead planet. Familiar metal junk and technology, corrupted data logs, traces of previous visitors, and something creeping in the darkness...Canon characters have minor roles, there are no romantic sideplots.(This is my first fanfic and I'm new to AO3, sorry if I make any mistakes and thank you for reading. :>)





	[An Irken Call] Prologue - "Birth of Smeet"

  
  


It was quiescent. Still and peaceful. An inactive mind, but in a developing soma. Hands and feet swayed above ground. Were they flying? Or perhaps floating? What _was _‘floating’? Is it a thing? A being? A state of mind? But then, what is a 'mind'? The only sound that could be heard was the air escaping one’s mouth. Bubbles? Is that what they are called? Something was moving; deep, deep inside. Like a rhythmic beat, right in the middle of this small, soft vessel of life. It brought them calm, it made them feel safe. If they knew what a 'smile' was, then maybe that’s what this feeling would give them. And if they could stay like this forever, that too would bring them this 'smile’.

But all of this, all these feelings and thoughts, would be gone in a moment short. Not erased, but 'replaced’, perhaps. In any second, a new brain would arrive and take over. How much will be left? How much will be looked past? How much would hopefully be saved, somewhere, hidden deep, deep down where that pulsation resides? What parts of a new life with no memories, no knowledge, no personality, _no nothing _will be left untouched? Or could it in fact be so that this, right here, right now, is a personality of its own? A new person? A pure body with a clean mind? A _someone.  
_And why can’t it just stay that way? Why can’t just all of it continue like this? A silent eternity of pondering and questioning. Curiousity, always to remain unfed as the hunger for the unknown to be known keeps growing.

A deep, unbreakable slumber.

  
The sudden blare and pressure of being flushed out, followed by the painful fall against cold, hard ground. Unable to see, as of yet, the brain nerves were slowly processing what was going on. Something gripped on to the lifeless body, as cold and hard as the floor beneath. Sounds began to fade in, as if traveling from a distance closer and closer, echoing from wall to wall inside the little head of no ears. Tiny antennae trembled as they used all their new-found strength to stand upright, focusing on the vibrations and wavelengths all around its surrounding. But before they could completely focus, a sudden impact was thrust into the small body from the back, and a great pain could be felt creeping up the spine out to the rest of the body. But the knowledge to speak, to wince, to yelp… The action to utter distaste for suffering, wasn’t known yet. It was unclear which was the worst torment - the physical, or the mental.

It had soon adapted to the squishy, green vessel. They had joined completely, become one. But one last thing was needed before the brain could completely kick in and give the control of movement and senses. An electric shock was placed upon them and in less than a moment, it had traveled from toes to antennae as the body began to tremble. The huge, red eyes were no longer dim and empty. Soul took place and they stared before them with such shine inside them. Everything was still a big blur, mere silhouettes swayed in front of them through a tinted filter. As it slowly became clearer and things would soon begin to take shape, two seconds before all would make sense, the very first words of the new personality, the new life, the before the after, slipped out through a striped tongue and single tooth.

“Mommy?”

The machinery 'arms' and glowing 'eyes' stared back at it, without any response to give. Not that there would be time for one, as at that very second… everything and all came back to it - from one past to another; _all history, knowledge, intelligence, training, practice_ \- all in this one, small existence.

A reborn past, and a forgotten present.


End file.
